les ninjas de kuso no mura
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Les étranges aventures des étranges ninja d'un tout petit village du pays du feu....
1. prologue

Hoayio tout le monde, voici la fanfic de naruto crée par une bande de fou...

Le début est assez scatologique, je le reconnais mais rassurez vous ça vas changer, et très vite (dès le premier chapitre)

Bonne lecture.

Note: Tout les personnages sont à moi sauf ceux qui apparaissent dans naruto...

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Il y a perdu au fin fond du pays du feu, un minuscule village de paysans, nommé Kuso no mura(1). L'histoire de ce village est pathétique, du moins autant que son nom.

L'histoire de ce misérable village est résumée dans un haiku qu'un poète a du écrire un soir ou il était bourré :

_Daitoku no_

_Kuso hiri owasu_

_Kare no kana (2)_

Un prélat donc soumis aux lois de dame nature, c'est soulagé dans un pré.

Le paysan propriétaire du champ, fut si honoré par le cadeau du saint homme, qu'il décida de construire un temple afin de protéger et d'honorer la sainte relique.

Puis craignant que quelques brigands ne volent la déjection sacrée, il s'installa à côté du temple, puis un second paysan s'installa, et ainsi une vingtaine de fermes poussèrent autour du temple. Ce nouveau village fut nommé en honneur du saint homme mais ce nom c'est perdu dans le temps. Aujourd'hui c'est juste Kuso no Mura.

Malgré sa petitesse, ce village devint prospère et fût vite la cible des bandes de voleurs et autres régénats. Les habitants malheureusement assez riches pour être dévalisés et trop pauvres pour engager de ninja pour les protéger, ne pouvaient que se cacher et tenter de survivre aux raids meurtriers.

Un jour un ninja passant par là eut pitié des paysans et il prit comme apprentis les trois jeunes gens les plus vigoureux de tout Kuso. Il leur apprit les rudiments de l'art ninja, puis reparti chez lui.

Ces trois ninja prirent à leurs tour trois élèves chacun.

De ses neuf ninjas deux moururent, quatre forment la meilleur équipe de Kuso No Kuni, et les trois autres s'emploient à former la nouvelle génération.

* * *

-(1) Kuso No Mura signifie village de la merde

-(2)_Sa grandeur l'abbé_

_Fait sa grande commission_

_Sur la lade fanée_

Cet haiku est de Buson.


	2. Chapter 1

Hoayio, Merci pour les review, je les ai prise en compte et ai changé quelques détails.

A propos de la traduction de kuso, c'est exacte que c'est une injure mais ça sonne tellement mieux...

Voila, je vous laisse lire, et promis se ne sera plus aussi scato...

Petite note: Presque tout les nom signifie quelque chose...

Disclaimer: tout les perso sont à moi pour le moment, sauf certains de ceux qui sont simplement cités.

/bidule no jutsu/: cette nomenclature marque les techniques ninja.

* * *

**chapitre 1: Avant d'être un ninja**

Ce matin- là, le tout kuso est en effervescence. En effet Yade-sensei avait annoncé qu'elle prendrait à charge une équipe de jeune, afin d'en faire des genin. Et genin c'est autre chose que gardien de porcs, ça a l'avantage de rapporter assez pour vivre confortablement. Du moins en théorie.

Ce matin là donc tout les parents attendait dans le froid matinal, leurs rejetons accrochés au bras.

L'heure de la sélection arriva, le soleil finit sa lente ascension, puis une heure s'écoula, deux, trois, puis quatre. Quelques parents découragés repartir à leurs activités agricoles. Tout La journée s'écoula, lente, ennuyeuse, puis doucement le soleil descendit, et commença à disparaître, teintant le ciel de rouge. Lorsque le disque solaire eut presque disparut Yade-sensei daigna faire son apparition.

Elle salua brièvement, ignorant les protestations des villageois quand à son monstrueux retard.

Puis avec nonchalance, Yade-sensei passa entre les villageois, observant un enfant, examinant le visage d'un autre, tiraillant la chemise d'un troisième. Elle examina patiemment chaque enfant puis en sélectionna cinq. Les autres furent congédiés. Puis elle fit cette annonce : « les enfants, si vous êtes encore ici, c'est que vous êtes suffisamment résistant pour avoir des chances de devenir ninja. Mais cela ne signifie pas que vous allez le devenir. Être un ninja est difficile, il faut s'acharner, ne jamais baisser les bras. De plus il faut pouvoir utiliser des techniques ninja. C'est pourquoi je serait très chanceuse si parmi vous, il y en a un seul qui puisse devenir mon élève.

Venez demain ici, à l'aube, je vous ferait passer un test de condition physique et psychique. Bonsoir »

Sur ce elle disparut comme une ombre.

Le lendemain, les cinq gamins, frigorifiés, attendaient la gorge nouée, que la femme qui ferait peut-être d'eux des ninjas arrive. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, la mine réjouie, une tasse de thé bouillant entre les mains.

Elle sirota paisiblement son thé devant cinq visages qui dévoraient des yeux sa tasse, puis pris une grande inspiration et commença son explication.

« Vous êtes cinq, entre 8 et 10 ans, à passer ce test, je peux en prendre maximum trois mais je n'hésiterais pas à n'en prendre aucun si vous ne vous montrez pas digne de suivre un apprentissage de ninja... », murmura-t-elle, « Le premier test me permettra de voir si vous êtes endurant physiquement, le second psychiquement. Si vous ne savez pas ce que cela veux dire vous pouvez partir... »

Aucun des gosses ne broncha. Yade-sensei attendit encore une minute, puis reprit, « Bien, allons y, vous avez 15 minutes pour aller jusqu'à l'étang du père Jagaimo et récupérer une des bouteilles qui se trouve au fond. Des questions??? »

Un rouquin plutôt grand pour son âge leva timidement la main, puis yade-sensei lui ayant accordé la parole d'un geste de la main, il demanda en bégaiant, « Ma...mais, l'étang du père ja..jagaimo est à plus d'un ki..kilom..mètre d'ici et c'est l'hiver, nous allons mou...mourir de froid si on doit plonger de...dans! »

La réponse ne tarda pas « Si tu n'es pas capable de faire un petit effort, tu ne deviendra jamais ninja.

Si certain ne s'en sentent pas capable qu'ils partent maintenant. »

Le silence s'imposa, les gosses se jetant des coup d'oeil furtif, puis la grande asperge rousse, tourna les talons et partit, épaules rentrée. Yade-sensei, le regarda d'un oeil satisfait puis reportant son attention sur les quatre restant, elle demanda d'une voix caressante si d'autre voulaient partir.

Une gamine rousse également répliqua avec fougue: « Je suis pas aussi trouillarde que Torito, c'est pas un peu de glace qui va m'arrêter, je reste! » Cela sembla donner un peu de courage aux autres.

Yade-sensei soupira, resserra le col de son manteau puis sortant des plis de son vêtement un gros sablier, elle grogna « c'est partit » en le retournant.

Les quatre courageux partir en courant, glissant sur les plaques de boue gelée.

Trébuchant et soufflant, une fillettes et deux garçons, dont un particulièrement ébouriffé, arrivèrent au bord de la mare gelée. Sans attendre d'avoir repris leur souffle les gosses se saisirent de pierre et commencèrent à briser la glace.

La filles et l'ébouriffé commençaient à retirer leurs vêtement excédentaire lorsque la seconde gamine arriva en claudiquant.

Elle était tellement essoufflée qu'elle produisait un bruit rappelant une bouilloire.

Elle s'effondra sur la berge tandis que les l'ébouriffé plongeait dans l'eau glacée pour en ressortir avec une des bouteilles.

Il pataugea quelques secondes, puis s'extirpa de la gadoue et attrapant ses bottes et son manteaux, il repartit en courant vers le village.

Le second garçons hésitât quelque secondes, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il se déshabilla et plongea. Sitôt sortit de l'étang avec sa bouteille, il partit sur les traces de l'ébouriffé.

Ne resta plus que les deux filles, la rouquine en chaussette dans la neige, et l'autre tellement essoufflée qu'elle semblait incapable de bouger.

Les minutes passaient et aucune des deux n'avait sa bouteille...

La rouquine semblait hésiter, entre aider la demoiselle bouilloire ou plonger.

Finalement elle pris le partit de se pencher vers sa camarde pour essayer de l'aider, puis lorsque celle-ci se fut calmée, elle se releva et prenant une grande inspiration, elle plongea.

Quelque seconde plus tard, elle ressortait et se débattant au milieux des morceaux de glace brisée, elle finit par parvenir sur la berge.

Sans même s'égoutter, elle se dirigea droit sur la forme prostrée qu'était l'autre.

La rouquine, dégoulinante, tendit à sa camarde aux yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes, une bouteille de verre contenant un parchemin.

Puis en enfilant son manteaux, elle lui dit « Aller, releve toi, on vas revenir ensemble, et on vas revenir avant ces foutues 15 minutes. »

Les deux filles, glacées et essoufflées, prirent mains dans la mains le chemins du retour.

Yade-sensei regarda les derniers grains de sable tomber au fond du sablier puis elle releva la tête et vit les deux gosses trempés serrant dans leurs bras leurs bouteilles comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, et derrière à quelque mètres de là, les deux filles qui marchaient épuisée, se tenant par la main.

Elle regarda les deux filles avec pitiés, puis prenant le partit de leur donner leur chance et les laissa arriver avant de continuer.

Lorsque les deux filles dont une parfaitement sèche à sa grande surprise s'effondrèrent littéralement à ses pieds en tendant leur bouteilles, Yade-sensei commença ses explication.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous revenu avec une bouteille, c'est très bien. » dit-elle, puis voyant que l'un des gosses allait protester à propos de la fillettes encore sèche, elle enchaîna « Et je ne veux pas savoir comment, Et maintenant la seconde épreuve, vous allez devoir résister sans fléchir à une heure de torture dites du registre du commerce. »

Les enfants se regardèrent interloqués, quel que soit cette épreuve, elle devait pas être bien dangereuse!

Mais Yade-sensei n'avait pas fini. « Vous devrez rester debout une heure où vous êtes, comme vous êtes. Relevez vous les filles, on commence. »

Sur ce elle sortit un énorme bouquin relié de vieux cuir laminé en déclarant fièrement « Ceci est une copie du registre du commerce de konoha sous le Yondaime , Ce livre nous sert fidèlement depuis de nombreuse années pour cette épreuve. Allez c'est partit! »

La ninja prit l'air de quelqu'un qui part au plus dur des combats puis s'écria avec une moue déçue:

« Mince, j'ai encore oublié le sablier/Sunadokei seichou no jutsu, ahh voila, c'est partit! »

Les enfants regardaient le sablier avec stupéfaction, ce dernier ayant quadruplé de volume dans un pop bruyant. Yade-sensei voyant leur expression leur demanda si problème y avait, puis les enfants à nouveau concentré sur elle, elle commença sa lecture.

« Ibuko Kokoro, animalerie, 8652 yens de profit, boutique grande rue 15.

Ichiraku, restaurant de na ramen, 10254 yens de profit, ... »

Yade-sensei lisait, lisait, lisait d'une voix parfaitement morne qui aurait réussi à endormir tout le pays de suna, même les possédés et les insomniaques...

Les enfant commençaient à vraiment ne plus arriver à tenir debout, 15 minutes seulement étaient passées, encore 45 minutes...

Et elle lisait, lisait, lisait. Un des garçons s'effondra endormi au bout d'une demi-heure.

La fillette rousse commença à chanceler dangereusement, puis soudain ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle.

«Zukiro Uchiwa, magasin d'éventail et tessen, 5210 yens de profit, quartier Uchiwa 8... »

Elle tombait, elle n'allait jamais devenir ninja, sa mère l'aurait tant voulu!!!

Soudain un bras stoppa violemment sa chute, puis elle fut hissée sur une épaule.

Elle regarda son sauveur et découvrit l'autre fille, celle qu'elle avait aidé lors de la première épreuve.

Les deux filles restèrent comme ça jusqu'au moment où arrivée à « Inoichi Yamanaka, fleuriste, 11254 Yens de profit, grande rue 12 »Yade-sensei fut bien forcée de reconnaître que le sablier était vide depuis longtemps.

Rangeant son précieux registre du commerce, elle tourna le dos aux enfants et leur jeta qu'elle viendrait chercher dans quelque jours ceux qui avaient réussi les épreuve pour en faire ses apprentis.

Et elle disparut.

Les enfants rentrèrent pantelant chez eux, le coeur plein d'espoir ou de désespoir selon.

C'était l'hiver, il y a trois ans, bien avant que je ne rencontre ceux qui deviendront ses amis, seuls personnes que j'aurais un peu de scrupule à tuer.


End file.
